Ven a dormir
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de la historia "Lie with me", de NellieRai. Lo que pasó la noche antes de Still (5x21). "Viene aquí cuando quiere estar con él. Cuando le necesita. Y a Castle le parece perfecto. Él la quiere. Pero últimamente, ella viene porque puede. Porque quiere acurrucarse con él. Porque necesita estar cerca de él."


**Historia original: ****_Lie with me_, de NellieRai**

**¡Hola a todos! Esta es una traducción de una historia de la fantástica NellieRai. Os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo a su perfil y a sus otras historias si tenéis la oportunidad. El único inconveniente, para muchos, es que están en inglés. Así que he decidido traducir algunas para hacer que lleguen a más gente. Me he propuesto traducir historias de varios autores, pero si conocéis alguna, o tenéis alguna sugerencia, podéis hacérmelo saber.**

**Espero que la disfrutéis.**

* * *

Viene aquí cuando quiere estar con él. Cuando le necesita. Y a Castle le parece perfecto. Él la quiere. Pero últimamente, ella viene porque puede. Porque quiere acurrucarse con él. Porque necesita estar cerca de él.

Él oye el momento en el que entra – el clic de la puerta es un sonido suave, como si ella la estuviera cerrando lentamente, tratando de ser todo lo silenciosa posible, pero aun así se registra en su cerebro. Le despierta lo suficiente como para que sea consciente de su presencia. Debe de ser tarde, pero él ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para mirar el reloj. Lo único que ve es una mancha. Nada excepto borrosa oscuridad, formas que no tienen ningún sentido. Incluso a través de la niebla de su sueño, sabe que es ella; sabe que es su novia la que atraviesa silenciosamente el salón, incluso sin ser capaz de moverse o de murmurar algo coherente.

Es su sombra la que entra en el dormitorio, cae sobre él, y le hace querer estirarse para alcanzarla, tocarla. Está a punto de hacerlo; casi convence a sus extremidades para que cooperen, pero ella se va antes de que tenga la oportunidad. Él suspira y se da la vuelta para mirar su lado de la cama. Aunque ella realmente no tiene un lado propio. Simplemente se mete en la cama y finge que duerme en un área delimitada. Pero no. Ella le empuja, tira de las sábanas, las patea hasta los pies de la cama, y, de alguna manera, siempre acaba en el centro del colchón, sus piernas reclamando el espacio. Esas piernas infinitas. Suaves y cálidas. Es una ladrona de mantas y él aún la quiere más por eso.

Un fuerte ruido le hace dar un bote, fuerza sus ojos a abrirse mientras su corazón late rápidamente. Le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que todo está bien, de que el sonido ha venido del baño. Ella está dentro, y él sonríe al oírla soltar un juramento. Un callado _"mierda"_ que está sin duda dirigido al armario del baño cuya puerta al golpearse le acaba de despertar. Kate Beckett, Detective de la Policía de Nueva York, soltando obscenidades a objetos inanimados.

Él se vuelve a acomodar sobre la almohada, cierra los ojos de nuevo y deja que el sonido del agua corriente le calme. Conoce su rutina. Sabe que ahora mismo ella se está quitando el pelo de la cara, desprendiéndose del maquillaje, y lavándose los dientes. Luego se pondrá el pijama, y él espera que sean esos pantalones cortos que él adora. Esos que enseñan sus largas piernas y las exponen para que sus manos puedan explorarlas.

Cuando el sonido del agua se para, le asalta una idea: esto es normal. Esto es lo que hacen. Ella podría haberse ido a casa porque es tarde, pero en lugar de eso, ha venido aquí. Le está eligiendo a él una y otra vez. Está moviéndose por su baño, quitándose la ropa de trabajo y todo lo que va con ella, convirtiéndose en la dulce mujer que se mete en su cama. La que roba caricias y besos como si fueran suyos. Y realmente, lo son. Ella puede tomar lo que quiera, porque él no va a decirle que no. Él nunca la va a dejar marchar.

Casi se duerme con ese pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero entonces el colchón se mueve. Le trae de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos, al sentir el tirón de las mantas al ser levantadas.

El calor de su cuerpo se acomoda en la cama, y un suspiro resuena en la noche mientras ella se relaja. Él la mira, parpadea rápidamente en la oscuridad mientras trata de aclarar su visión. Puede distinguir su silueta. El afilado perfil de su nariz, el contorno de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos. La manera en que su pelo cae y se desparrama contra el blanco de la almohada. Pero él no se mueve, está contento con sólo mirarla y volverse a dormir, pero ella no. Ella se gira, deja que su cuerpo busque el de él.

Se le acerca, empezando con sus dedos en el pecho. Y después su mano se desliza hasta su hombro, lo rodea y asciende hacia su pelo. Ella se derrite contra él, y él ama cada parte de esta danza. Cómo ella siempre hace esto. Cómo quiere estar tan cerca como sea posible. La manera en que desliza su pie a lo largo de sus espinillas, empuja con los dedos de los pies entre ellas hasta que él se relaja, dejando que descanse su pierna, sólidamente atrapada entre las de él. Ella los enreda. Entreteje sus cuerpos, gira sus caderas hasta que se alinean con las suyas, y él suelta un pequeño gruñido.

Él la agarra por la cintura, entierra sus dedos en el suave pijama que lleva, porque aunque están los dos agotados, les parece que hace días que no se han tocado. Así que él se rinde, le acaricia la nariz con la suya en un beso de esquimal. Ella viene aquí a dormir. No tiene que hacerlo, pero lo hace. Usa su llave, entra en su casa con el único propósito de dormir con él tras un largo día.

\- Mmm… es tarde.

\- Sí – cálidos labios presionan contra los suyos. Un beso perezoso que le deja ver lo cansada que realmente está. – Duérmete, Castle.

Ella sabe a menta, y él no puede evitar besarla otra vez. Acaricia su boca con sus labios, despacio y sin prisa. Él no se aparta, y ella tampoco. Está medio dormido con sus bocas todavía tocándose – sin moverse. Sólo descansando. Ella se relaja, los músculos soltándose, la respiración cada vez más acompasada hasta que se deja llevar por el sueño.

Él se da cuenta del momento en el que se deja ir, cuando le abandona por sus sueños. Lo sabe por la forma en la que se relaja, su frente acomodándose bajo la barbilla de él, la manera en que sus dedos dejan de acariciarle el pelo. El suspiro que abandona sus pulmones, y la interrupción del movimiento de los dedos de sus pies contra el empeine del suyo. Se queda completamente quieta.

Ella viene aquí para dormir. Viene para sentirse a salvo y amada. Se apodera de su cama, le demanda atención, y aunque dentro de una hora las mantas serán pateadas porque le entra calor, ella está aquí. No tiene por qué, pero aquí está. Está eligiéndolo. Y a él le parece mucho más que bien.


End file.
